All That Mattered
by Lady Sassy Sas
Summary: Sakura contemplates the relationship as she waits for him to come home.


**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

She had been waiting for over two months for him return and she finally got word from Tsunade that he was expected home tonight.

Sakura sighed happily as she lay on the bed on top of the wrinkled duvet and breathed in the scent. A smile spread across her face and her heart started to race at the thought of seeing him again. They had started this relationship a little over a year and a half ago and nobody knew. She had moved out of her old apartment and into a bigger one six months into the still tentative relationship.

Nobody but Tsunade and he knew where she was and if the Hokage wanted her she made sure to send the same informant as long as they didn't have to go on a mission. He had moved out of his apartment a month after she had moved out of hers and had resided in hers ever since…their apartment. He still kept his old one if he wanted to have a night in with friends and to collect his mail and any notes left for him by their acquaintances.

At times she wondered – and she was sure he did as well – why they kept their relationship secret. It wasn't that they were anxious about whether the relationship would get approval because they couldn't care less about what people thought of them.

She mused that it had more to do with privacy and protection. It wasn't anyone's business what they did in their personal lives and the less people who knew they were together the less likely it was to spread through the countries and meant that enemies had little leverage against them.

But at times it was too much to keep it hidden. When she was training with the her team or out with their friends and not being able to cosy up to his side and just be with him was strenuous on her emotions. She wanted to show her love for him and his for her but it never seemed right.

She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. If it protected them then she was okay with it, right? But deep down she knew that, no, she wasn't okay with it. It was getting too hard to keep it quiet. Every time they passed each other in the street or in the Hokage tower or the ANBU HQ and spoke a greeting, enquired about each other's' day and so on, a little bit of her died inside.

And she knew he could see it. The fact that he had said they'd talk about it as soon as his mission was done and he was home surprised her a bit. It wasn't like he was anti-social or emotionally cut off but she didn't expect him to want to actually talk about it. They never really talked about anything serious and if they did, he always found a way to make things lighter than they were.

It was one of the many things that had her attracted to him. She was nearly twenty-two years of age and she was in a serious relationship with the last person she thought she'd ever end up with.

And she was ecstatic.

She rarely felt stressed when he was around her, she rarely worried about him even when he was on missions and he never failed to make her laugh or smile. Positive emotions always swarmed inside her when they were together or near each other.

What was more is that even when they went on missions together in a team or if it was just them as a pair, they were never distracted by the other because they knew they could take of themselves. They worked in perfect synchronization.

She smiled as she snuggled further into the bed, content to sleep until he came home.

* * *

She was woken up by the window sliding softly shut. She opened her eyes and turned over lazily to watch him as he threw his pack on the ground, took his ANBU mask off and took off all the visible weapons on his person; very little considering his expertise was in a smaller range of weapons.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," he commented softly.

Sakura shook her head and shimmied off the bed and made her way over to him, "You didn't. Successful?"

He gave a curt nod as she started to undo his armour and carefully set it to the side and then pulled him towards her. They both embraced the other, content to be in each other's presence again. She rested her head on his chest as he rested his on top of her head.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too," was his quiet reply and his arms tightened around her a bit to back up his statement.

She smiled happily as she pulled away before her eyes started scanning his body, "Do I need to heal anything?"

He smirked, "Only an aching hole and maybe a slight…itch,"

She laughed and looked at him with devious eyes, "That will come later,"

He chuckled and fell on the bed pulling her with him. They lay there as she once again thought about their relationship and basked in having him at her side once more. He was just glad to be home again but he could tell she was wanting to talk.

He pulled her closer to his side, "Do you want to tell them?"

Sakura traced his clothed chest with her index finger, mulling it over, "I want to tell my team at the least. Most definitely Kakashi and Naruto; it's not fair to them and I honestly don't think I can take much more of telling them half-truths and avoiding answering their questions. I think Kakashi suspects,"

"He does. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if he's already sussed it out," his fingers were trailing up and down her right arm, leaving a ticklish sensation and goose bumps all the way along it.

She shivered slightly, "What do you think his reaction will be once we confirm his suspicions?"

He didn't reply for a minute as she shuffled around a bit before relaxing, "Well, he hasn't tried to kill me yet so I'm taking that as a positive outlook," she could tell he was frowning, "Though I expect I'm going to get a lot of threats from the rest of your team and more of a promise from both Kakashi and Yamato about your well-being,"

Sakura snorted at this and smiled, "Protective louts," she sighed, "But I love them for it. You haven't done anything bad to me in the time we've been together…I don't think you could or you would have by now,"

Genma hummed as he placed a senbon in his mouth. He honestly wasn't all that concerned with the Copy-Nin's opinion toward the relationship he had with Sakura. He knew Kakashi took the time to think things through before he acted. He wasn't the arrogant prick he used to be. He was still obnoxious at times and he had never lost the ability to infuriate people albeit in a different way than he used to.

As for Yamato and the other three…well, he didn't care. As long as Tsunade and Kakashi had no qualms about it why should he care? And even if they did, he still wouldn't care. The woman in his arms and at his side was what and who he cared about.

As long as she was happy, that's all that mattered.

* * *

**A one-shot although with a different pairing.**

**Another one of my favourite Sakura pairings out of the four I have and I've been wanting to do a GenSaku one for ages now.**

**Depending on the feedback you give me this may or may not become a multi-chapter fic.**

**Please read and review or lurk and read XD**

**As always, I bid thee adieu and hope you're all keeping well!**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


End file.
